


Daemons Short Story

by psychoroach



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Mal convinces the sea three to come to Auradon.





	Daemons Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just the beginning of an idea I had for a daemon fic, since this fandom really doesn't have any of those (that I've seen). I don't know if I have all the voices down yet, but this idea was nagging at me. Read and review, kudos and what not!

Mal sat on the rocks on the Isle near the sea with her western green lizard daemon, Davi, tucked close to her neck to ward off the chill coming from the crashing waves. She ignored Harry, who was keeping watch several yards behind her, his crested auklet daemon, Isla, sitting on his shoulder, trying to act menacing. It was cute that the bird thought she could intimdate Mal. She also ignored Gil, who was sitting closer, seemingly ignoring the tension as he kept up an almost constant chatter with the wandering albatross daemon sitting on his knee, and Mal had to admit, she commended Ali for putting up with it easily. 

She was distracted when she saw a speck of another bird high in the sky and saw Uma's northern gannet daemon, Hakem, flying in high arcs a few seconds before Uma popped up out of the water, scowling when she saw Mal sitting there. "What?" She barked out, swimming closer, trying to act all tough right off the bat. "Come to rub it in my face that my plan failed?" 

"No." Mal said calmly, raising an eyebrow at her. "I came to talk some sense into you." 

"Talk some sense into me?" Uma walked out of the water and Mal bit back a smile when Harry rushed forward, sweeping a dark redish brown duster off of his shoulders and wrapping it around Uma. She accepted it and nudged him in a silent thank you. "What sense do you have to talk into me?" 

"I want you to come to Auradon." Mal said bluntly. 

Uma's eyebrows shot up and she waved away Hakem, who was trying to sort out her wet braids. "Excuse me? And do what? Let people laugh at my failure?" 

"Do you think they won't laugh here?" Mal laughed. "Really? Do you think there wasn't a battle for supremacy back in your old haunt the second you fell on your face to take over your spot?" 

"She's right. Laurence took over." Gil offered. "He made your mom's place the permanent base." 

Uma looked murderous at that before she quickly schooled her features. "I'm not going to Auradon on my own." 

"I don't want you to." Mal snorted, rolling her eyes. "Bring Heckyl and Jeckyl with you for all I care." 

"We get to go to Auradon, too?" Gil lit up and this time Mal couldn't hold back her smile.

"Well ask Uma, she's the hold out." Mal waved a hand.

"Come on Uma." Gil cajoled. "It's Auradon, how awesome is that? Plus if we stay here we'll have to work our way back up." 

"You think we won't have to work our way up in Auradon?" Uma asked, but it was obvious she was being worn down.

"Well yeah, probably." Gil answered. "But at least there we won't have to sleep in alleys on old fruit boxes." 

Uma sighed and turned to look at Harry, hugging his duster closer to her. "What about you? Do you think we should go off to Auradon, too?" 

Harry shrugged and put a hand on his bare arm, since taking off the duster left him in a sleeveless shirt. "I will do whatever you want." He said dutifully and Mal smirked to herself, figuring out the dynamics pretty quickly.

"Well I need time to pack up..." Uma started.

"Harry and I already did that." Gil smiled widely. 

"Oh really?" Uma shot a look at Harry who ducked his head and Mal could swear he was blushing. 

"I thought it prudent that we at least get our things off the ship." Harry said carefully. "I didna' want them to be messed with, 'specially yours an' Gily's." 

Uma frowned but she turned back to Mal and waved a hand. "Fine, but I have some demands." 

"Lay 'em on me." Mal said dryly, flashing her a sarcastic smile that she sometimes used when the press was hounding her back in Auradon.

"We have a room together." Uma gestured between she, Gil and Harry.

Mal raised an eyebrow. "Fine." 

"I want to keep my sword. Same for Harry." Uma looked at her almost challengingly.

"There's a new girl's sword and shields team starting up." Mal offered. "I'm sure you'd be a perfect fit on it, same for the dude's team and Hooky Jr. over there." 

Harry scowled at Mal deeply and let out a soft growl until Uma put the back of her hand on his chest.

"So what do you say, Shrimpy?" Mal asked, looking unimpressed.

"I will end you, princess." Uma growled at her that time and Harry grabbed her lightly by the arm to hold her back.

Mal raised her hands in a placating way. "Sorry, my bad, that was out of line." 

"She apologized, Harry." Uma looked amused by that. "It looks like Auradon's made her soft." 

"Yes, and if you come with me, it'll make you soft, too!" Mal said in a fake cheery tone. 

"Doubtful." Uma muttered. "Fine, we'll come." She turned away from Mal, clearly dismissing her, and ignored Mal's cackle of amusement. She looked up at Harry. "Where'd you put our things? I need to change out of this wet dress." She gestured down to her teal/marine blue dress she still had on.

"This way." Harry lead her past Mal to a few large rocks, procuring a bag and holding it out to Uma, who took it and disappeared behind a rock while Harry kept watch as if Mal cared enough to go over and try and take a peek at Uma as she was changing. When Harry gave her a hard look, as if he could read her thoughts, Mal smiled cutely at him and gave a little wave.

Davi spoke up quietly, so that only Mal could hear him. "I have to admit, this went better than I expected it to." 

"Yeah we haven't killed each other, I consider that a win." Mal quipped quietly. "Although I'm sure Jay and Ben still think they should've come with me." 

"Now you can tell them it all went well." Davi chuckled. 

"Yeah, but I doubt Ben will be happy about the sharing a room thing." Mal pointed out. "But really, does he think Chad and Audrey don't sneak into each other's rooms all the time?"

"Honey, he sneaks into your room." Davi pointed out. "And Evie's room."

"And Jay's and Carlos'." Mal laughed, pushing herself up as Uma came back out and Gil obediently grabbed her bag (and his own) and shouldered it while Harry grabbed the rest. "Are we ready now?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be." Uma muttered and she let Mal take the lead, leading them through back to where she left the limo Ben had insisted she take. 

The ride back to Auradon was tense and quiet, except for Gil talking quietly to his daemon about things and asking Mal the odd question here and there. Mal had made the comment about 'telling your parents', not really thinking and she winced internally at the look Uma shot her for it. She stayed quiet after that until they got back to Auradon Prep and she showed them a spare room and told them to 'do whatever you want with it' before she hightailed it back to her and Evie's room where Evie was waiting with Ben, Jay and Carlos. 

"So, how'd it go?" Evie rushed at her, her tanimbar corella daemon, Ewyn fluffing his wings so he didn't fly off her shoulder.

"It went fine, I'm here in one piece, they're settling into their room." Mal waved a hand.

"Room?" Ben asked, giving her a wary look as his gray collared chipmunk daemon, Reva, chittered from his wrist. 

"Room." Mal pointed at him. "Not a word, Benny. Or I'll point out all the other people who stay the night with each other on the sly. It got them here." She looked at Jay. "Also you need to let Harry onto the sword and shields team, maybe Gil, too." 

Jay grimaced at that and buried his face into his daemon, Bastet's fur, the caracal purring quietly, gently at him. "Way to drag me into it, Mal. Now he'll have a way to actually try and kill me." 

"Are you saying his sword skills are better than yours?" Mal asked.

Jay picked his head up enough to shoot her a glare. Mal grinned cheekily at him. 

"She's not wrong, Jay." Bastet said quietly, nuzzling against him. 

"I know, Bas." Jay muttered. "Fine, I'll let him on the team." 

Mal sat down and stretched her legs out in front of her. "This will be a good thing, trust me."


End file.
